Blends of poly(methyl methacrylate) (PMMA) and polycarbonate (PC) are the focus of many investigations. Attempts have been made to develop a melt processable, transparent PMMA-PC blend having an increased glass transition temperature (Tg), but have been largely unsuccessful. Such blends generally have high haze, or are opaque and immiscible. PMMA is an amorphous polymer having excellent optical properties, chemical resistance, and high tensile strength, but it is also brittle, has low elongation at break and has high water absorption. Blends of PMMA with PC would be expected to have improved flexibility which could be useful in electronic display applications, but suitable transparent blends including these polymers have not been developed.
These and other shortcomings are addressed by aspects of the disclosure.